The Hunger Games Christmas Parody
by MMJrox88
Summary: My friend gave me an idea so I decided to try it out. HUnger Games scenarios with favorite Christmas tunes. Requests are taken into consideration. Other words for...REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the Christmas songs I'm using.
1. Jingle Bells

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE CHRISTIAN, CATHOLIC, OR ANY OTHER RELIGIONTHAT TAKES OFFENCE AT CHRISTMAS BEING SLANDERED, STOP READING NOW.**

**For the rest of you, I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but I decided to do this anyway.**

**First things first: This is my second fic, so praise me to high heavens…or spare me if you can. Haha, jokes. Just telling me what you thought would be appreciated too. Flames? Flames are cool. (See what I did there?)Requests for songs are also taken into consideration.**

**Feel free to sing out loud.**

* * *

Jingle Bells:

The Hunger Games,

The Hunger Games,

May the odd be ever in your favour.

The Capitol's high,

Children die,

Happy Hunger Games!

Dashing down the mountain,

Running through the trees,

OH MY GOD THERE'S FIREBALLS,

(I hope they don't burn me. Ow! Ow! Ow!)

If someone wants you dead,

Well really, that's too bad,

Especially if that person,

Is trained and well fed.

OH,

The Hunger Games,

The Hunger Games,

May the odd be ever in your favour.

The Capitol's high,

Children die,

Happy Hunger Games, hey!

* * *

**Reivews! I love reviews like a Buttercup loves Prim.**


	2. Rudolph the RedNosed Reindeer

**Hey…I'm baaaack!*twirls around and falls flat on face***

**So…ahem…**

**To those that reviewed – I love you guys!**

**To those that didn't – WHAT HAPPENED? No, don't tell me. A real mouse came over and took over your computer mouse and you didn't want to hurt the poor innocent creature so you didn't press the new pretty review button. What? It is pretty.**

**Did any of you sing last time, or am I wasting my breath?**

**Whatever. SING.**

* * *

Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer

President Snow (Oh dear…)

His name says it all (Don't you think so?)

They say show no fear

But even then he'll figure you out (Or hire people to)

All of Panem's districts

Try not to pee in their pants (Water cost money, you know)

Yes he's that scary.

You'd better run while you can (Hey, I wasn't done yet!)

If he has his eyes on you

You'd better suicide

Who knows what he's planning

For you and your pathetic hide

That`s all I have to say

About dear old President Snow

Someone`s knocking on the door

Sorry, I have to go (HOLY FINNICK IT'S HIM!)

* * *

**Review! I love reviews like Katniss loves dandilions!**


	3. Oh Christmas Tree

**Hey! Back again. So…um…yeah.**

**Here you go! Go ahead. Sing.**

**Oh, and I'm still taking song requests ( AKA-review!)**

* * *

Oh Mockingjay

Oh Mockingjay

Your fire burns endlessly

Oh Mockingjay

Oh Mockingjay

A symbol for all to believe

But you're fragile

Underneath your armour

You will break

From the rumours

Oh Mockingjay

Oh Mockingjay

People don't seen to see.

* * *

**Review! I love review like Mockingjays love singing!**


	4. Twelve Days of Christmas

**Hi!**

**I had to go on a secret mission and save a bunch of lives. Yeah.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

The 1st day in the arena, the Careers gave to me: a sword wound in my left knee.

The 2nd day in the arena, the Game Makers gave to me: two hours of acid rain and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 3rd day in the arena, my sponsors gave to me: three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 4th day in the arena, my ally gave to me: four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 5th day in the arena, my mentor gave to me: five Mockingjays! Four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 6th day in the arena, tracker jacker venom gave to me: six hallucinations, five Mockingjays! Four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 7th day in the arena, the wolf mutts gave to me: seven side cramps, six hallucinations, five Mockingjays! Four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 8th day in the arena, a tribute gave to me: eight poisonous berries, seven side cramps, six hallucinations, five Mockingjays! Four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 9th day in the arena, the barrier gave to me: nine electric shocks, eight poisonous berries, seven side cramps, six hallucinations, five Mockingjays! Four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 10th day in the arena, the forest gave to me: ten itchy rashes, nine electric shocks, eight poisonous berries, seven side cramps, six hallucinations, five Mockingjays! Four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 11th day in the arena, the Capitol gave to me: eleven unknown vials, ten itchy rashes, nine electric shocks, eight poisonous berries, seven side cramps, six hallucinations, five Mockingjays! Four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

The 12th day in the arena, the Hunger Games gave to me: twelve (times two minus one) violent deaths! Eleven unknown vials, ten itchy rashes, nine electric shocks, eight poisonous berries, seven side cramps, six hallucinations, five Mockingjays! Four back massages, three buckets of lamb stew, two hours of acid rain, and a sword wound in my left knee.

* * *

**KneeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *glass shatters***

**...So. Review.**


End file.
